


and i wish, it didn't feel like this

by pahulangkug



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Fluff, I Wrote This While Listening to Carly Rae Jepsen's Music, Indenial Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pinning, University Student Iwaizumi, University student Oikawa, iwaoi - Freeform, iwaoi just kiss already ffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pahulangkug/pseuds/pahulangkug
Summary: Bokuto spins the bottle and the tip of the glass stopped in front of Tooru.Oikawa groaned, "What now?""Oikawa you have to kiss Ushi on the lips—"Iwaizumi's eyes widened, "No, no! Enough kissing!"Bokuto's shoulders slumped, "Okay then, hold hands with Iwaizumi for 2 rounds."The raven's jaw slacked, "Why doesn't it get to be a kiss for me?""Thought you hate kissing." Bokuto pointed out."I don't mind Tooru kissing guys if the one he's kissing is me."
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	and i wish, it didn't feel like this

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to carly rae jepsen's discography while writing this.... 
> 
> IWAOI FITS "BEST FRIENDS TO LOVERS" TROUPE VERY WELL, THEY TAKE THE CAKE!!
> 
> gifting this to neji,,, hehe

"You're so obvious, dude." Issei scorned.

"Hajime is so easy to read." Makki shakes his head in disbelief. He continues to drink his Iced Americano while blankly staring at their friend Oikawa who is currently socializing in front of the university cafe. 

"You're going to die alone. Sad. And a virgin." Issei teases. 

"You're born a virgin, you'll die a virgin." Makki added, nodding in agreement. 

Iwaizumi flashed an irritated glare, "Excuse me? I have my fair share of one night stands."

"Those one night stands were only able to happen because you were pissed drunk." Makki sneered. 

The word "shy" doesn't fit as a description of Iwaizumi Hajime's personality. He was quite bold, and blunt, always straight to the point.

_Not in front of his best friend though._

* * *

  
From: **idiotkawa <3**

_u coming later?_

_i was invited to a party :D_

Iwaizumi doesn't know if he should be relieved (or irritated) he rarely gives permission to Oikawa to attend college parties. If he ever does, he's always with Oikawa. _They are inseparable._

To: **idiotkawa <3**

_Whose party?_

From: **idiotkawa <3**

_ushi's :D_

To: **idiotkawa <3**

_NO._

From: **idiotkawa <3**

_oh come on!! :((_

_why not?_

To: **idiotkawa <3**

_you hate ushiwaka_

From: **idiotkawa <3**

_hate is a very strong word! >:((_

_i don't hate him, anymore.._

_we're friends!_

_and you guys get along so well!_

To: **idiotkawa <3**

_we don't_

_i don't like that guy_

From: **idiotkawa <3**

_why?? >:(( _

_Because he likes you._ Iwaizumi huffs a small breath. 

To: **idiotkawa <3**

_alright_

_but you're coming with me._

From: **idiotkawa <3**

_now we're talking! hehehe_

_LOVE U IWACHAN <333_

To: **idiotkawa <3**

_gross._

No he doesn't find that gross, in fact, Iwaizumi is blushing madly as he grasp his phone tightly and swings his feet happily under the desk.

* * *

  
The last time Oikawa got nervous is when he took university applications 3 years ago. Oikawa rarely gets nervous (he doesn't even flinch at jumpscares). He is an outgoing person and at this point, everyone is accustomed to his "unique" outfits—who would've even wear stripe shirts with checkered pans? (he still looks good though)   
  
Even at that time when he tried to colour his hair green. He has nothing to get nervous about. 

Tonight's a different story though. Oikawa was feeling jittery, he brushed his shaky fingers through is soft chocolate brown locks to calm himself down. 

He is feeling anxious, nervous. Iwaizumi triggers his whole being to neurotically shiver in panic. 

The party is already on full-swing when the two of them arrived. 

The raven was dressed in a pair of tight black jeans that displays his muscular thighs better than the gray sweatpants he wears on a normal day. A black band tee of Arctic Monkeys as his inner shirt, his denim jacket draped on his broad shoulders and a pair of classic black doc marteens airwalk. 

Iwaizumi looks so good. 

Oikawa tries not to drool. 

"Go have fun." Iwaizumi points to Oikawa's blockmates using his lips, "they're waiting for you." 

Oikawa nodded, "I'll text you when I'm done!" 

Iwaizumi founds himself drinking alone at the frat house's kitchen. 

"There you are!" Makki stumbled into the kitchen and grabs Iwaizumi's left hand, "Let's go upstairs, they're playing truth or dare." 

Iwaizumi's left brow quirked up, "What does that have to do with me?" he sighed , "I'm not playing." 

"Oikawa is about to kiss Ushijima." Makki snarks. 

Iwaizumi's ears twitched, "Show me the way."

* * *

Iwaizumi was welcomed with the sight of Oikawa kissing Ushijima on the cheek. The crowd cheered with squeals and obnoxiously loud whistles. 

"Is there any room for one more player?" Iwaizumi asks. 

Bokuto laughs hysterically, "Iwa-chan! Yes, yes! You can sit beside Oikawa."

Iwaizumi presses his lips near Oikawa's left ear, "I let my eyes off you for a second and now you're kissing random guys?"

Oikawa faced him, brows furrowed, "It was a peck. On the cheek."

The raven shrugged, "Still a kiss, ya know?"

"Why Iwa-chan?" Oikawa squinted his eyes, "Are you jealous?"

"Perhaps I am." Iwaizumi tongued his inner cheek (a bad habit he does when he's pissed or annoyed.) 

"So you have problems with me kissing guys?" Oikawa giggled. 

"Yes, pre-marital eye contact isn't even allowed!" Iwaizumi whispered making the brunet chuckled light-heartedly. 

Oikawa laughs at everything Iwaizumi says, geniunely. His eyes crinkling, nose scrunching because of how big his grin is. Even if Iwaizumi was awful at telling jokes, Oikawa still finds himself cracking up at everything the raven says. Oikawa wondered that the reason is probably because of Iwaizumi's facial expressions. (Or maybe because he just really, really, likes Hajime.) 

Bokuto spins the bottle and the tip of the glass stopped in front of Tooru. 

Oikawa groaned, "What now?" 

"Oikawa you have to kiss Ushi on the lips—"

Iwaizumi's eyes widened, "No, no! Enough kissing!" 

Bokuto's shoulders slumped, "Okay then, hold hands with Iwaizumi for 2 rounds." 

The raven's jaw slacked, "Why doesn't get to be a kiss for me?" 

"Thought you hate kissing." Bokuto pointed out.

_"I don't mind Tooru kissing guys if the one he's kissing is me."_

_And then there was silence._

"I'm going to head home know." Oikawa mumbles, particularly to his dorm mate Makki. 

Makki's lips formed an apologetic smile, "Sorry, Tooru, I won't go home with you today." 

"O-oh" Oikawa stammers, shakily moving his feet away from the crowd, "I'll head out now." 

"You shouldn't go home alone! It's dark outside!" Issei shouted. (Loud enough for Iwaizumi to hear.) 

Oikawa was grateful for Mattsun's concern, even if he was wasted and boozed up he's still protective as always. 

Though, he would like to avoid Iwaizumi right now. 

“I'll take you home." Iwaizumi cuts in.

Oikawa whipped his head, and Iwaizumi is staring at anything and anyone in the room besides him.

"Hajime you should take you bffie home." Issei suggests.

Oikawa stares at Issei—like he wants to shoot daggers on the ravenette, because Issei is absurd, and unbelievable. Matsukawa mouthed, "Go get your man."

Tooru fought every urge to smack Issei on the forehead, 'Just wait until I see you tomorrow at school, I'll stick my foot up your ass." He mentally reminded himself to send that text to Issei later.

“Haji, you don't have to do that, I can just call a cab.” Oikawa declines his offer. Deep inside, he really wants Iwaizumi to take him home. They could have a nice walk back—and talk about what've Iwaizumi blurted out earlier at the game.

Iwaizumi scratches his nape, and shyly mumbled, "But I want to."

"Disgusting." Bokuto grasp his neck, pretending to vomit, "Just get married or whatever."

The walk back home was quiet. No one dared to speak a word.

Oikawa bit his lip, remembering the words Iwaizumi uttered at the party, the brunet hopes that maybe, Iwaizumi really meant what he have said. They have been together since they were seven; Oikawa still recalls how Iwaizumi was overprotective to him. How he would hold Oikawa's hand whenever they go on their mini adventures, how Iwaizumi would wipe his tears if he fell down and got his knees scratched. How would Iwaizumi smile at the sight of Oikawa wearing the flower crowns he used to gift for him. 

Knowing Iwaizumi for a long time, Oikawa still has troubles on figuring out the raven's feelings. Iwaizumi remained to become the biggest puzzle Oikawa has yet to solve, but he never found the answer. 

* * *

  
Iwaizumi likes football matches. He loves the thrill, the energy, the chills shivering down his spine whenever it's near the end of the game and his favoured team is unsure to win the title or not—t'was his safe haven. 

So when Makki asked Iwaizumi to accompany him to watch a game, (Makki is paying for the tickets) he was surprised that Iwa said no. 

_"No?"_ Makki returned a scandalous glare. 

"M'not in the mood." Iwaizumi pouted. 

It is peculiar to see Hajime acting like this, mopping around the cafeteria, his meal (his favourite curry) untouched, his left cheek kissing the cold metal table, and his eyes without any trace of life and glimmer. 

Makki has an idea why. 

"Tell me what's wrong." He demanded. 

"I saw that bastard Ushiwaka asked Tooru for a date. Now, I lost my chance to watch the game with Tooru." 

Makki sighs, he rubbed his temples before speaking, "You know how Ushiwaka is."

"I'm gonna die Makki."

"Deserved."

"I don't have friends anymore" Iwaizumi mumbles, he's wearing a pathetic expression, somewhat akin to an ugly pout (no he's not really ugly, he looks absolutely adorable but Makki is being a bitch and he likes to call Iwaizumi ugly.)

Makki looks up the ceiling, "I think you can still ask Oikawa out, try to change his mind." 

"No, I can't anymore, Ushiwaka already asked first."

Makki shakes his head, "The issue here is, who does OIkawa choose to be with him by Friday. You never know what he'll say Hajime, maybe he would agree to go with you instead of Ushiwaka."

"I know. But I am petty and bitter."

It was obvious that Iwaizumi had a thing—a slight interest—the biggest crush on his best friend Oikawa. ( _The whole architecture department knows—except for Oikawa of course.)_ And Makki prays that they would stop dancing around each other.   
  


* * *

  
To: **idiotkawa <3**

_Where are u?  
_

_I need to see you right now._

From: **idiotkawa <3**

_about to go home :D_

_meet me in front of the main building_

  
After reading a recent text from Oikawa, Iwaizumi sprinted away from the Roque building. 

Oikawa was waiting for him. And so he runs. He runs like his whole life depends on what will happen if he missed this moment. 

  
"Oikawa!" Iwaizumi called. 

The raven was panting heavily, Oikawa eyed him with great concern, "Hey, are you alright? Here, have some water—"

"No." Iwaizumi stopped breathing heavily, he clutched his chest before inhaling deeply, "Oikawa, don't go with Ushiwaka."

Oikawa raised his brows, "What?" 

"I know," Iwaizumi coughed softly, "I know he ask you on a date this Friday, but don't go with him." 

The brunet frowned, "Why not?"

Oikawa tries his best to suppress a smile threatening to form on his slightly pinkish lips, he knows, _he knows that Iwaizumi is a possessive motherfucker._

_It's a sacred rule. The first Friday of the month is strictly reserved for the two of them. It's their Best Friend Code Number 23._

"Oikawa I.." Iwaizumi muttered quietly—almost inaudible because of how soft his voice is, "Makki asked me, a question." 

Iwaizumi gulped nervously, "Makki asked me if who was the first person I think of when I get to discover a new ramen place... Who is the first person I think of when I wake up in the morning... Who was the first person I think of when I get to see something cute.... Or when I stumbled to a fifty percent of sale at the shopping district... Or when the sky is getting darker and rain starts to pour down..." 

"It's you that all I can think off.." Iwaizumi chuckled lightly, **"And if I finally know what is love, it is because of you." **

Tears fell from OIkawa's hazel orbs— _Iwaizumi is confessing his love?_

Oikawa tried to pinch his left thigh, trying to check if he was stuck on a dream, but his skin felt a sharp jolt that made him yelped softly. 

Iwaizumi cupped his reddening cheeks, _"Hey, are you trying to pinch yourself? You're not dreaming baby."_

The brunet sniffed softly, _""Why are you telling this now?_

"It's because I haven't told you before."

Iwaizumi took Oikawa's right hand and pressed a gentle kiss on top of his knuckles. " **I swear I couldn’t love you more than I do right now, and yet I know I will tomorrow.** "

The words make Oikawa burst a wide endearing smile, " **I love you too Hajime."**

Oikawa pressed his nose against Iwaizumi's **"I’m much more me when I’m with you."**

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year !! 
> 
> I got inspired while I'm banging my head to "This Kiss" @ 12:22 am (i got the title from my favourite part of the track.. thank you to queen carly and your energetic and slightly provocative lyrics /pos) 
> 
> Your kudos, comments, and feedbacks are very well appreciated!
> 
> You can leave your thoughts on my curiouscat acc, @_araw
> 
> I also write social media filo aus on twitter, @pahulangkug!


End file.
